


Ice Cream

by fairybeargyu



Series: soo to my gyu [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot of hugs, A lot of soft kisses, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, inspired by twice song ice cream, oh my god they were roommates, soobin just wants a kiss, soogyu, tyunning is here for 5 seconds, very fluffy and soft really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “Our love language is not as loud as Taehyun and Kai’s, we show our love for each other in small details, especially you. I might be older than you by three months and the leader of this group but you always take care of me and other members. You fix my clothes, my hair and make sure everything is packed. Those little details keep me intact, you know?”A soft soogyu one shot because we need more soogyu content.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: soo to my gyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ice Cream

Soobin immediately hurried to his and Beomgyu’s room after a long day of being an MC in Music Bank. He loves being the MC but there are days that it really drains him mentally and physically. He was even too tired to announce that he was already home.

Beomgyu stood up as soon as he saw a very tired Soobin, he went to him and helped remove this coat and gave him clean home clothes.

“Long day, baby?” Beomgyu asked. 

Soobin nodded with a pout on his face. Beomgyu was quick to pull him to a gentle cuddle in his bed.

“You should take breaks sometimes….” Beomgyu whispered while playing with Soobin’s hair.

“You know I can’t…” Soobin said, his voice a bit weak and tired.

“Let’s just stay like this….” Soobin added and nuzzled himself into Beomgyu’s chest.

“You seem so tired today… what does my baby want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” Beomgyu asked.

“Cuddles… I want... please…” Soobin pleaded, he was too tired and he wanted his boyfriend’s cuddles to bring his energy back.

“Alright…” Beomgyu said and wrapped his arms around Soobin, giving him a bear hug while he rested on his chest.

“You know you’re taller than me right?” Beomgyu suddenly spoke.

“You look like a big baby clinging to me right now.” Beomgyu added.

“Well this big baby loves you and energizes with your cuddles, sue me.” Soobin responded.

“You get cheesy when you’re tired.” Beomgyu said.

“Well… if that’s the case, I have something to say. Our love language is not as loud as Taehyun and Kai’s, we show our love for each other in small details, especially you. I might be older than you by three months and the leader of this group but you always take care of me and other members. You fix my clothes, my hair and make sure everything is packed. Those little details keep me intact, you know? On my way home, I literally could not wait for your cuddles. It got me thinking how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you…” 

Beomgyu was stunned, he did not expect to hear a whole speech from Soobin.

“I’m not done yet. The way you always check up on me after rehearsals by sending me a text even if you’re also busy, I appreciate it so much. I can be myself with you, I can be playful or loving with you… I’m just so thankful for you.” Soobin said while staring directly at Beomgyu’s eyes, he wanted to know that he was really being sincere.

“I… don’t know what to say…” Beomgyu managed to say.

“Nothing, I don’t want you to reply. I just wanted you to know.” Soobin said.

“Damn, what did you eat today? You’re extra cheesy.” Beomgyu said and giggled. 

“Just some food that Music Bank provided…” Soobin answered.

“Well, no boyfriend of mine is going to get hungry, let’s order food.” Beomgyu said, preparing to stand up.

“No! Stay here. I want my cuddles!” Soobin demanded with a pout that Beomgyu couldn’t resist.

“Well, how am I going to-” Beomgyu was cut off as Soobin pressed their lips together.

“Let me have my boyfriend for a moment, damnit.” Soobin said after he broke the kiss.

“Well aren’t you a sneaky one? If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked for one.” Beomgyu said and planted a kiss on Soobin’s forehead.

“I want a kiss here.” Soobin pouts.

“Let’s order food first, the others might be hungry…” Beomgyu considers.

“Fine! After that, I’m having you all for myself.” Soobin whines.

“You’re such a baby.” Beomgyu says and plants a quick kiss on Soobin’s lip.

“I want more. Come on, I need kisses to energize.” Soobin whines again.

“Later. I’ll shower you with kisses. Would that be okay, baby?” Beomgyu says as he pats Soobin’s head. 

Soobin nods and follows Beomgyu to the maknaes room who’s wrestling again… their love language.

“I WON AGAINST TAEHYUNIE!” Kai shouts as soon as Beomgyu and Soobin open their door.

“YOU CHEATER! YOU KISSED ME AND I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!” Taehyun growls.

“OH SO I’M NOT ALLOWED TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND NOW?” Kai claps back.

“Well you can… BUT NOT DURING WRESTLING!” Taehyun says.

“Alright… that’s enough wrestling, we’re going to order food. What do you want?” Soobin asks.

“Where are we ordering? Let’s have chicken and ice cream!” Kai suggests. 

“Alright, I’ll ask Yeonjun Hyung what he wants.” Beomgyu says and they both left the maknaes room.

“Yeonjun Hyung, we’re ordering food. Your usual order?” Soobin asks Yeonjun who was busy interacting with MOAs on Weverse.

“Yep, knock on my door when it’s here already.” Yeonjun says.

They both go out of Yeonjun’s room and sat down in their dining room, Beomgyu is going through the food delivery app, ordering the food of other members.

“Let’s share an ice cream tub.” Soobin suggests.

“Okay…” Beomgyu says while still looking at his phone, preparing to check out the food.

“Sit here…” Soobin points at his lap. 

“Such a troublemaker. We’re in the dining room.” Beomgyu says.

“You’re being extra clingy today…. you did something wrong, didn’t you?” Beomgyu asks.

“Hey, I’m not like you! I just missed you.” Soobin says with a pout.

“You woke up cuddling with me.” Beomgyu said.

“And…? I still miss you.” Soobin says.

“You were gone for five hours.” Beomgyu giggles. He walks back to their room with Soobin following him.

Once they entered the room, Beomgyu tiptoes and gives Soobin a kiss on the lip.

“Hehe, I knew you couldn’t resist me whining.” Soobin giggles.

“I feel like I’m taking care of a big bunny.”

“A big bunny that you love.”

“So cheesy.”


End file.
